Orphan Vingettes
by showtunediva
Summary: One shorts from the POV of the other orphans in Annie to get practice for an upcoming collab with Mandalicious. Will also include ensemble orphans not in the movie or original musical.
1. Chapter 1

**Orphan Vignettes**

**Chapter 1- Kate**

**Author Notes- **The following one shots are providing practice for me writing about the other orphans in Annie. Most of my stories that I have collaborated on with Mandalicious have focused on Annie and Molly and their family life. We've briefly had bits of dialogue with the other orphans in our previous stories but this will help set the scene for our upcoming collaboration that focuses on the other orphans which is yet to have a title and plot. Enjoy these vignettes. I own no characters from Annie. A few of the orphans that I am using were ensemble orphans in the production of Annie that my community theatre did in 2004. These characters should be fun to incorporate and I am quite excited to further develop them.

My name is Kate. I am 14 years old. I was dropped off at the 14 Street Girls Orphanage when I was three months old in November 1926. I don't remember much about why my parents left me but I'm sure as I get older the truth will come out and hopefully I will find them. Not long after Annie and Molly were adopted other kids from the orphanage started to get adopted. I was one of the people who was most recently adopted. A nice couple from the Bronx adopted me about two months ago. Molly is my best friend from the orphanage. She has been over my house a few times but I always like going to sleep over at the mansion. We're the same age but she is three months younger than me. I was born on August 10th and she was born on November 23rd. We're in a lot of the same classes together in school. I have really had a hard time adjusting to being in high school but Molly doesn't seem to have very many issues. I am so happy to have her as my friend.

**Additional Note:** In the play Kate is supposedly 10 or 11 for the sake of our upcoming story I have made her the same age as Molly.


	2. College Girl

**College Girl**

Orphan Vignettes Chapter 2- Abigaile

Abigaile was an ensemble orphan in my town's community production of Annie in 2004 as portrayed by Aidan Tatar and Kristin Withers. (It helps that I kept the playbill all these years. ) In our collaboration **Holiday Memories** Abigaile is the oldest of the orphans. The last chapter of Holiday Memories is set in spring 1939.

My name is Abigaile. I am the oldest of the orphans from 14th Street Orphanage. I was born on August 21st 1921. I've gone through my life wondering what life would have been life if I had grown up with my birth parents and wondering if I have any siblings. I hope one day I will get to meet my birth family but at the current time I can't really complain. After Annie and Molly were adopted by Mr. Warbucks I was the first orphan to be adopted by a wealthy family in Cambridge Massachusetts. I graduated from high school with high honors and got scholarship to Wellesley College. Freshmen year sure flew by fast. I am going to spend all summer trying to figure out what I want to major in so I can decide by mid-fall what my course of study will be. I play midfield for the field hockey team and I had a lot of fun playing on the team this year… next year I hope to get more playing time. I just got n invitation in the mail for Annie's high school graduation party. I always look so forward to seeing my friends from the orphanage. I am so happy we've all done a good job with staying in touch in the past five years and hope our friendships will only grow stronger as well become adults.


	3. Of Stage and Screen

**Of Stage and Screen**

Orphan Vignettes Chapter 3 - Duffy and Silvia

Silvia and Duffy are the theatrical representation of the 14th Street Girls Orphanage orphans. Silvia is an ensemble orphan from the 2004 PTA Play who was portrayed by Tessia Whittier and Katie Regan. I try to mirror Duffy's character after me as much after as possible. Hopefully that's a good enough character analysis.

Hi! I'm Duffy. My best friend Silvia and I decided to write this vignette together. I'm going into 11th grade at Eleanor Roosevelt High School this fall and Silvia is going into 10th grade. We're both very much involved in the arts and we love it so much. I just got done acting in a play at school where I was in an ensemble role. Silvia is in the film club and sings in the Jazz Choir. I have acted in a few short films that Silvia has directed and it's really a lot of fun. I also write a lot of poetry and try to participate in as many school poetry readings as much as I possibly can. My life has totally changed for the better since I was adopted from the 14th Street Girls Orphanage. I've gotten so many great opportunities since I was adopted that I would have never gotten had my parents not adopted me. Annie and Molly were always my best friends in the orphanage and I am so happy that I've kept in touch with them. Silvia and I try to hang out with them as much as possible and we're trying to convince Annie and Molly to be in Silvia's next student film that she's going to direct. Molly has always been really shy but Annie is ready to go and can't wait to get the script. Silva and I were adopted by the same parent s and we have two older twin brothers Jimmy and Rich who are seniors at Eleanor Roosevelt High School and a younger sister Emily who is in 6th grade at St Margaret's Jr High School. Theatre has really changed my life and brought me out of my shell.


	4. Missing Them

**Missing Them**

Orphan Vignettes Chapter 4- Tessie

**Diary format**

January 10th 1934

Dear Diary,

It has been really quiet around here since Annie and Molly got adopted by Mr. Warbucks. Nothing ever changes in our routine here and it's quite depressing. Since Ms. Hannigan got arrested a new lady took over for her. Her name is Frieda. She has curly red hair and keeps a container of licorice on her desk. She is so much nicer than Ms. Hannigan! I miss Annie and Molly so much. They were the two I always got a long to well with. I hope I get to see them more often. On Christmas we went over to the Warbucks mansion for a Christmas party. Annie gave us all really nice presents. Oh my goodness oh my goodness Mrs. Pugh is such a great cook. I love her pancakes!

I overheard Frieda talking on the phone.. it seems like Mr. Donatelli is working to get us all adopted in the next couple months. I am hoping I am the next person to get adopted. I can't wait to get out of this dump and a start a new life with a new family

Love

Tessie


End file.
